


Oh, Drac'..!

by bijisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Vampires, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijisung/pseuds/bijisung
Summary: Where noble vampire Jaemin finds Donghyuck buried under snow and takes him home with the plan to bite him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	Oh, Drac'..!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #0044 
> 
> Hello! This is my fic for the 00ff ^^ it didn't turn out like i thought it would but it isn't As bad as i thought it was during the process of writing it. Thank you for prompter and admin tea for giving me the opportunity to work on this !!

**PART I**

It was around 3 in the morning when Jaemin decided to go for a night flight around the forest. The cold air greeted his face in a rather friendly manner and once he felt the wind graze his bat wings, he closed his eyes for a little while to be able to enjoy the moment he had with nature. 

He was a rather big bat; flying with elegance and following to wherever the moon wanted him to. 

Humming a song he heard on the radio recently, he was taking in the scenery under him. The forest was buried under the whitest snow he had seen in the last few decades and only few spots allowed you to see the original bits of the currently leafless forest. It was the coldest winter the current generation had seen, leaving some schools closed and countless of ill people at home. It was advised not to leave the house if not needed but Jaemin wasn't human. 

He was aware that some centuries ago - when he had been still a mere mortal - that he would have absolutely frozen to death if he had gone outside at this time right now. 

For his state now, this was a small pinch on the nose. 

As he was appreciating the white picture under him, he noticed something wasn't right. And even though the snow kept it buried deep, the smell of human was almost mind-numbing to him once he recognized what it was that drove him so crazy. Jaemin halted and looked closer to where the smell came from. And- Oh my Drac’. There was a human _buried_ under a thick layer of snow, a part of his leg peeking out of the deadly blanket. 

Jaemin was now looking around and flapping his wings, realising now how _far_ the human was from the village and civilization in general. Should he just leave him there? If he was dead, he wouldn't be as tasty and Jaemin really didn't want to get sick just because of disgusting tasting blood. It happened 76 years ago and Jaemin promised himself he wouldn't go through that pain and diarrhea again and from then on only bought expensive blood from the store down the street. 

But then, after the wind took a break from howling and it was quiet for a small moment, Jaemin heard a pulse. A beating heart. The human was alive. 

Jaemin bit his lip, contemplating. 

After a small pause, he tried to help the poor human out of what would have been his dead bed. He used his strong wings to dig him out of snow and once enough of his body was to be seen, Jaemin took the boy's collar between his claws. He flapped his wings, fighting against the strong wind coming from nord-east and the weight that was pulling him down to ground. Although he had supernatural strength, it was still a struggle to get him back to Jaemin's house. 

The vampire lived in a village that was surrounded by a dense forest with dark, tall trees. Luckily, the next big city was only twenty minutes away with the train so they didn't feel too isolated from the rest of the world. 

Jaemin looked back to the forest, seeing that the sun was about to rise behind the trees soon and he desperately tried to fly to his house as soon as he could. 

Fortunately, it was 6 in the morning still and Jaemin didn't see anyone walking around at that time. So no one could see the bat carrying a person (who, by the way, was nine time the size as the small creature) back to his humble home. 

Though, humble was not the right word. Jaemin was not one to let laziness come between him and his home. He had made sure to decor it the way he wanted to and while some occasional visitors may question his sense of interior decor, they still agreed that his house was still decorated tastefully.

He hummed quietly and put the human to the guest bed, covering him with the thickest blankets he could find and put on the heater to bring the human back to his original body temperature. With one last worried gaze, he left the room after turning off the light. 

Jaemin checked up on the boy every few hours, gently placing his hand on the man’s forehead to see if progress regarding his body temperature had been made; if his body was back to 36 to 37 celsius. He would also compare his hand to his own, heaving a relieved sigh when the man’s skin tone became warmer which meant that his blood circulation was on its way to being back to normal. 

The vampire looked down at the man in the bed, letting out a small satisfied hum. He was on his way to recovery and Jaemin thought that it wouldn’t take too long until he was on his feet again. 

Jaemin looked at his calendar, deciding that as soon as he was healthy again, he’d bite him. 

He usually didn’t bite people, finding it too much of a hassle and he was tired of cleaning the blood out of his suits so he opted for buying the bottles of blood instead. Jeno always made sure they were in best condition, always testing the blood for potential illnesses and such to keep his costumers satisifed. 

But now that a human, someone as young and as fresh was served to him on a silver plate, who was he to say no?

Jaemin smiled to himself at the thought of his future meal, maybe even thinking about inviting all his friends to a party. 

“Oh my Dracula, where is my address book?”he exclaimed, excitedly leaving the boy’s room to go look for his notebook. 

Once he found the old book, he skimmed through the yellowed pages while humming to himself happily. “Might invite Chenle too,”he thought out loud, nodding to himself. “Yeah, why not? He’s always fun at parties.”

**PART II**

It happened some days later. Earlier than Jaemin had thought. 

Jaemin was sitting on his canapé, phone in his one hand and in the other he held a little manual. His television had given up on him; now only showing black and white spots dancing on the screen, making fun of his incapability of using technology. 

" _Yes_ , I've pressed the red button a few times now," he muttered, massaging his temples as he let out a groan. " _No_ , I didn't do anything-" 

And then Jaemin' s sensitive ears heard a step from the other room. Bare feet on the wooden floor, moving forward in an unsure manner. 

"I'll call you later," he told the cable company before hastily ending the call. He jumped up, heading towards the guest room quickly. 

The human was awake. Jaemin's stomach growled. Finally.

But just as he was about to open the door to the other, he heard a sneeze. The man was still sick. 

Jaemin groaned, rubbing his stomach comfortingly. Damn it. 

He would have to postpone his meal. Disappointing, truly. 

"Hello?" The human called quietly from the other side of the door, his voice hoarse and Jaemin slumped his shoulder at that. He sounded incredibly sick. But he decided to be a good host until he could finally sink his teeth into his guest’s neck. Earn his trust and then betray him. 

That was not very Jaemin-like. He was supernatural but that didn't mean he didn't have morals. This would be an exception, he guessed. 

Jaemin opened the door to the guest room, revealing a confused man standing in the middle of the room. He was wearing a burgundy sweater Jaemin had dressed him in after he had seen that his old sweater was soaking wet. Sweats were hugging his long legs and his feet were bare. His hair was a mess. It almost made Jaemin laugh because how bad it looked. 

"Where am I?" the man croaked, his voice not properly restored yet, and pointed at him accusingly, "And _who_ are you?" 

Jaemin bowed. "My name is Jaemin. I found you buried deep under snow and brought you back in. You've been sleeping for a few days."

"Ah, was I?" the confused man tilted his head, searching for pieces of information in his head but he couldn't find anything that could make him remember anything the handsome man in front of him had just said. The man was pale, had pink hair, nice red tinted lips and was wearing a wine red suit. _Pretty attractive._ The human bit his lip before he bowed. 

"I don’t remember anything but thank you for saving my life. My name is Donghyuck."

**PART III**

Jaemin had to admit, it was pretty frustrating. 

The human's immune system was absolutely shit. 

The last few days the human spent coughing his soul out and eating Jaemin’s chicken soup. 

He either spent the whole day sleeping or looking through Jaemin’s things. 

“So, I meant to ask you something,” Donghyuck made, his voice sounding like ass and his hand weakly holding his spoon. Jaemin silently cursed his weak immune system. Humans were absolutely, as Chenle liked to call them, _whack._

“Are you some kind of goth? Emo? God, I don’t know what they’re called.”

Jaemin blinked in surprise, staring at him in disbelief. He couldn’t believe he had just been called an emo. That hadn’t happened in years. Last time someone did, Jaemin brought him to the middle of a forest and let him get out on his own. He he hasn't seen Jisung ever since. Jaemin hoped the young boy was doing well, anyway. 

“What? Are you going to answer me or not?”

“You- You seriously don’t know?” he now stammered in disbelief, holding up his bowl of soup. Original recipe by Nana; filled with love, chicken blood, paprika and lots of oregano. 

“You seriously don’t know why my soup smells of fucking _iron_? “

Donghyuck took a spoon of his own soup, then pursed his lips before he shook his head. Shit-eating grin and puffy eyes looking at the pink-haired man mockingly. “Nope. Just thought you couldn’t cook for shit.”

Unbelievable. 

“And what did you think when you saw a damn coffin in my room?”

The human shrugged, still slurping his soup. “Like I said. I thought you were a goth of some type. Like into real weird shit. I didn’t want to judge you, man.”

He tried to ignore Jaemin’s left eye twitching but he then cleared his throat in an attempt to continue the conversation. “So, I assume that I’m wrong?”

“I’m a vampire, Donghyuck.”

“Is that a weird trend I missed out on or-”

“No, I mean it. I’ve been a vampire for centuries.”

Donghyuck giggled, making a brushing off motion. “I think you’ve been _crazy_ for centuries instead.”

“Donghyuck.”

“Jaemin.”

“Look behind you. In the mirror.”

Without hesitating, the human turned around because boy, this was all way too funny. Vampires? He knew there were people with weird interests but the fact that Jaemin looked so sincere made it kind of worrying. Maybe Donghyuck should escape? And call someone? Preferably a psychotherapist? 

But now in front of him, in the mirror with an expensive golden frame, he saw his own reflection and only Jaemin’s clothes floating in the air where flesh should be beneath. No sign of Jaemin’s body, just the layer of fabric over it. 

The arms of Jaemin’s suit moved and pointed at him while the vampire under it calmly said “See” once the sick man turned paler than Jaemin himself. 

Donghyuck screamed. 

“Holy shit!”

And _boy_ , Jaemin had never regretted anything more than telling him that he was a vampire. 

He would have never done that if it was anyone else. But he knew that he would suck Donghyuck’s blood anyway some days (or what it looked like right now, some weeks) later so it didn’t mean anything. 

But the human was downright _annoying_. No other word would describe him better. 

“Oh my God, Jaemin show me your teeth again!”

Jaemin wanted to reply that God didn’t exist and that someone he knew had met that so-called Jesus millennia ago even, but he instead just sighed and showed Donghyuck his sharp teeth to keep him quiet. The vampire had his mouth ridiculously wide open but his eyes were still glued on the book he so desperately wanted to finish.

“Woaah.”

Instead it didn't keep Donghyuck quiet. It just fueled him. It fueled him to be the annoying brat he truly was. One moment later he spoke up again.

"Jaemin-" 

Jaemin closed his book, glaring at the nuisance with two legs sitting next to him on the canapé. "Do you not see that I'm reading?" 

Donghyuck shrugged, Jaemin’s oversized sweater sliding off his shoulder with the move. 

"I just couldn't care less. And im bored. It's too cold to go outside." 

With a groan, Jaemin pushed the human away. He annoyedly gestured to the yellow book he was holding in one hand, “I want to finish this book.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and it finally looked like he had given up. He pouted. “You’re the lamest vampire I have ever met.”

Jaemin just glared at him and then dedicated his attention to his book again. “This is one of the most impactful books that were ever written in Germany,” he muttered angrily, changing the page of the book, “I need to freshen up my German skills. Now, if you excuse m-”

With one swift movement Donghyuck had snatched the book off Jaemin’s fingers and inspected the thin booklet which was now in his hands. The pages looked like they went through a lot and it was indeed written in a language he couldn’t recognize and he whistled. “You speak German? Not bad, not bad.”

“Donghyuck, I’m older than Germany itself,” Jaemin scoffed, taking the piece of literature back into his possession. "And this book, _Nathan the Wise_ , shows you-" 

"Blergh," Donghyuck groaned, rolling his eyes once again and throwing his body all over the couch. “Im bored!” He let out a groan, followed by a sigh before he closed his eyes. Jaemin opened his book again and began to skim the pages. He hoped to finish it today. Saladdin was a figure he quite couldn't figure out. 

"Hey, vampire."

"Mh." Donghyuck sat up when he got an answer back, though it was just a half-hearted one. It made him happy anyway.

"How old are you?" 

Jaemin didn't look up from his book once but he gave him back a thoughtful hum. "I don't know. Stopped counting the years. I think I was already around for Napoleon, though."

Donghyuck glared at him with, face twisted to a confused expression. "When the fuck was that? Is that something European again?" 

Jaemin nodded. "Yeah, he's really famous. Even though he was really short too. Kinda like you."

"Man, fuck you."

Jaemin giggled at him and _holy shit. He giggled,_ Donghyuck thought, his eyes still on the vampire. He didn't know why the sudden giggle caught him of guard but maybe it was exactly because of that. Because it was sudden. And Jaemin had never shown a side of him that was.. _cute?_

The vampire had been guest-friendly and the best host he could have wished for. He had just taken Donghyuck under his wing as if that was the most normal thing to do when you see someone buried under heavy snow. 

Donghyuck frowned. He still didn't know why he he had been laying in snow two weeks ago and he didn't even know where he was from. Jaemin hadn’t told him either whether someone was looking for him or not. He had nowhere to go, he realised. 

"Jaemin," he made quietly, the insecure tone of his voice making the vampire put away his book willingly for the first time. Jaemin looked at him, worry evident in his warm brown eyes. 

"How long will I stay here?" 

Jaemin bit his lip, shaking his head. "I don't know."

**PART IV**

It's not something he'd like to admit. It was something he was quite embarrassed about, actually.

Donghyuck, the human he had initially wanted to bite, had gotten better. His health had gotten better. Not recently, but some weeks ago. And Jaemin had ignored it on purpose.

It was nine in the morning and he couldn't seem to fall asleep. The curtains prevented any sunlight from coming in but Jaemin knew that he should be asleep right now. He heard Donghyuck's soft snores from the room next to his and he couldn't help but to smile gently at the image of a peaceful sleeping Donghyuck.

The human had grown onto him whether he wanted it or not. He had let the annoying man enter his life and he wasn't sure if he wanted him to leave again. Or bite him.

Donghyuck, annoying as he might be, was company Jaemin thoroughly enjoyed and he felt like his guest shouldn't have to go yet.

Although a human, Donghyuck somehow beat his circadian biology clock and adjusted his sleeping rhythm to Jaemin's. It wasn't like Jaemin couldn't leave the house at day or that the sun would burn his skin if we went outside.

No, it was just incredibly _itchy_. Jaemin would always end up scratching himself until Donghyuck got worried and got him some cooling cream after they got back home. Ever since Jaemin's pale skin had turned bright red on a saturday morning when they went to buy more medicine for Donghyuck, the human's sleeping schedule had taken a 180° turn. (Vampires don’t have blood but their skin have similar reactions to humans if they occur right after a meal.) Instead of waking up in the morning, they now went to sleep when the sun came up and Jaemin was thankful. It didn't change too much since they both liked to sleep in and the human said it was just a small gesture but Jaemin appreciated it nevertheless.

It was weird since all Jaemin had wanted to do was to have a fancy dinner but now he was left with someone who was interested in whatever he did and whatever he was. Jaemin wasn't necessarily used to that kind of attention. Sure, he once came across a curious medicine student who had witnessed Jaemin with both his wings out and had put him through endless tests. At the end, Jaemin gave him permission to write about him. _To get the clout_ he so desperately wanted, like Chenle would say.

Jaemin sighed at the thought of Mr. Lee. Poor man. When he had submitted his thesis papers, he was declared as a mentally ill man and was prohibited to continue working in the science field. 

Stupid mortals. 

Donghyuck.. wasn't like Dr. Lee. He was attentive and wanted to know more about Jaemin. But not just for a thesis paper or for the recognition or fame he would acquire. It was for himself and Jaemin. For them to live together better.

Was Jaemin able to survive sunlight? Yes, but just in moderate masses? Then let's just close the curtains, just to be safe.

Was Jaemin allowed to eat garlic? No? Then let's order something for him without garlic in it.

That wasn't much of a problem for Jaemin since he mostly just drank blood, but rather for Donghyuck who had to give up his beloved garlic for him.

"I can just go to my room while you eat, you don't have to worry," Jaemin had said with knitted eyebrows when Donghyuck urgently told the restaurant through the phone to not put any garlic in his food.

"Shut up, it’s _my_ food, not yours," Donghyuck had just snapped, ignoring Jaemin's disapproving looks.

And it was amazing how Donghyuck wasn't one bit scared of Jaemin. Jaemin was a vampire who had witnessed both world wars and he had expected the man to be different with him. More fearing, more respectful - he guessed. Humans generally didn’t have a good image of vampires. He wasn't sure what he had expected.

But it didn’t matter because he knew he liked the way it was right now.

**PART V**

"Jaemin?", Donghyuck called into the house, wearing multiple layers of fabric over his frail body and holding up two plastic bags. "I got your food!"

The vampire stretched his body, letting out a groan at his bones cracking. This was a body that had gone through a lot, indeed. He gave Donghyuck a big smile and sat down at the table. "Thank God, I'm starving."

"Oh, I bet you are," Donghyuck hummed, taking off his shoes and closing the door. He put his sushi on the wooden table and slid Jaemin's warm bottles over to his side. "Jeno didn't have beef blood anymore, sorry. Chicken was all I could get. He had a lot of costumers to tend to today, oh my Drac’."

Jaemin nodded, amused at the fact that the other had adapted his way of talking and poked a straw through the hole of the bottle. "Doesn't matter, don't worry. Thank you."

Hyuck took his chopsticks, tore them in half and bowed. "Thank you for paying for my meal again."

"You know that you don't have to keep saying this, right?" Jaemin frowned with a brow raised, taking a sip of his drink. It was fresh. Man, he loved Jeno.

"I don't mind. I'm loaded. I've saved a lot of money."

"You sure had a lot of time to do that," Hyuck joked but then he heaved a sigh and looked at Jaemin with sad eyes. "I know you do. I really do. But I have no idea where to go now that I'm well and healthy and you've been super nice to me from the beginning. I don't want you to think I'm taking everything you do, and you, for granted."

Jaemin took his mouth off his straw and clicked with his tongue. "Lee Donghyuck. You've been here for three weeks. It's time you act like it. I like having you here."

But Donghyuck let out another sigh instead. He didn't know how he could properly convey his feelings without looking stupid or without being misunderstood. "Look. I know. But you're immortal, you have eternity and I have nowhere to go and I really, really doubt you want me around for more than some weeks."

"But I do."

"What?"

Jaemin let out an annoyed breath and got up from the table, his bottle of chicken blood in one hand. "Nevermind. I feel like I’m the only one enjoying our time together" he muttered,"Have a good meal, Hyuck."

Donghyuck groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Ugh, fuck." He exhaled before opening the package in front of him and angrily filling his mouth with a nigiri.

"Stupid, handsome vampire."

**PART VI**

Jaemin didn't know what to make out of the whole thing. He had definitely undergone some identity crises in his lifetime and he remembers his first. Of course it was when he had turned into a vampire.

He was about to marry the woman of his dreams the day after, he remembered. Her name was Jia and she was the prettiest person he had ever seen. He remembers how her shoulder-long black hair hugged her face perfectly and how he could see himself in her dark eyes. He was the happiest man on earth. 

Until he wasn't.

On the day of his supposed wedding, he woke up alone under his sheets with a sharp pain in his neck. All his memories were vanished, he didn’t know what had happened the night before. Jaemin hissed in pain and tumbled to the mirror to inspect his neck up closer. 

He had never hated himself more than when he couldn't see his own reflection in the mirror. Luckily, he couldn't see the flood of tears that streamed down his pale cheeks on that day.

And no one else couldn't either.

Because Jaemin had packed his belongings and left. With him he took clothes, souvenirs and the money he received from his family for his now cancelled wedding. He was sad, angry, and just confused. He had figured he was a vampire - he knew the stories of people getting bit and then running away to nowhere. He was a vampire. So what? What now?

What followed were many days lived in loneliness and isolation and way too much money spent in motels. He didn't want to settle down just yet. Nothing was holding him back, nothing was telling him that he was okay where he was - _that he was okay._

Thinking back, Jaemin thought, he had been an emotional little bitch. Many other crises had followed but Jaemin remembered his first crisis the best. It was the crisis during which he had met Jeno. Where he had met the humble vampire whose dreams were to make life easier for other vampires. He had been a vampire for some decades now and hunting was becoming something more and more disadvantageous for him since he was busy - he needed an alternative. 

“I want to open a store for people who don’t want to hunt or who are unable to,” Jeno told him, a big smile on his face as he shared his plans with his new friend. He was playing with the grass he was sitting on and avoided eye contact with Jaemin. Endearing. “You embarrassed?” Jaemin asked with a giggle and at that question, which Jeno considered uncalled for, the law student threw a handful of grass at him.

“Hello? Yes, of course! I have no idea how to achieve that in the first place,” Jeno exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air, “It’s just a dream after all.”

Jaemin bit his lip, his hands in his pockets subconsciously playing with the gold coins he was gifted for his wedding. 

“I have an idea.”

And now in the same village where they had met, Jeno started his business. And over the time, it grew and grew and at some point, Jeno owned multiple locations for his business. He used mortals to portray him in meetings and such because he didn’t want the whole world to ask themselves why the hell the original CEO was still alive when the company has been around for way too long.

Jaemin was there when Jeno cut the red ribbon with his sharp teeth at the opening ceremony and the next day, he was already leaving again. 

“Where the hell do think you’re going?” Jeno had asked him when he saw Jaemin leaving his motel with his packed bags. He grabbed Jaemin by his arm and glared at the younger vampire. 

Jaemin had shrugged and shaken his head. “I don’t know. I think I’m going to travel around Europe for a bit.”

“Will you come back?”

He nodded. “Don’t worry.”

And after Jaemin calmed down from his ‘emo phase’, he returned to Jeno. Took him only a few decades. And he finally settled down without the heavy feeling in his chest, even though he knew he wouldn’t be going away from there any time soon. 

He had kept his word to Jeno and now, today, they were still the closest of friends. 

“This time here without _your little feast_?” Jeno grinned after he saw that a gloomy Jaemin had entered his dark shop, slamming the door shut with a heavy sigh. Jaemin just scowled at him at the mention of Donghyuck. 

“Shut up, Jeno,” Jaemin muttered, leaning against the counter with a loud groan. He turned to his best friend, who was wearing a shit eating grin on his face, and frowned. “I need your help.”

Jeno giggled and raised his brow. “Oh? Is it about your meal?”

“ _He has a name_ ,” Jaemin growled. 

“I know. It’s just funny how uncomfortable that nickname makes you even though it was _your plan_ to deliver him to me,” Jeno made, scribbling something down on his notepad and then sticking it on the wall behind the counter. “How come, by the way? Don’t tell me you befriended the A+ meal.”

Jaemin let out an awkward cough, avoiding Jeno’s alarmed looks at all cost. “You see, what happened was..”

“Na Jaemin!”

Jaemin flinched at Jeno’s exclamation with a small whine, turning away from his friend ashamedly. “Oh Drac’, Jaemin! Are you attached to him already?” Jeno gasped, quickly leaving the counter so Jaemin had to face him. He grabbed him by his shoulders and forced eye contact. Something he had done a lot but Jaemin had no time to reminisce about their long friendship now.

“Dude. What the hell?”

Reluctantly, Jaemin turned his head to see his best friend eye to eye and he shrugged. “I don’t know. It just happened. He’s really nice to me”, he explained meekly,”I don’t think I’m going to bite him. I don’t think I can.”

“At least not without his consent.”

“What?”

“Maybe he would like to be a vampire, who know-”

“No. Jeno. _Don’t talk_. Fuck this.”

Jeno continued stubbornly, the idea of turning the human into a vampire didn’t seem to bad to him. “Jaemin. He doesn’t remember anyone and by now I’m convinced he’s hit his head or something. And although he’s been roaming the village, no one has recognized him so far. He only knows us two. Maybe he wouldn’t mind.”

“Shut up, Jeno,” Jaemin sighed, pushing the vampire away, opening the door to escape the situation he was in currently. 

Jeno watched his best friend leave to the door with a stupid grin, knowing he had just planted an idea into the other’s head, “Just consider it!”

“No! Suck my dick! I hate you!”

**PART VII**

“Welcome back,” Donghyuck made, trying to lock eyes with Jaemin but the vampire just avoided all possible eye contact when he entered his house. 

He hung his coat up, plugged his phone into the charger and left to his room without saying a word. Donghyuck almost threw his expensive vase after him out of frustration. 

“Asshole,” he muttered under his breath and sat down on the couch, crossing his arms angrily. He wanted to give the other time to think and sort his thoughts but _damn it_ , was he childish. Donghyuck was torn. 

I’m going to give him time, he thought. Maybe he was just thinking about what to do with Donghyuck because he had nowhere to go. 

Maybe he was thinking about letting Donghyuck decorate his room because he wanted him to stay.

Or maybe he was thinking about getting rid of Donghyuck as fast as possible. 

He laughed nervously at that unsettling thought. No, it couldn’t be. Right? Jaemin wouldn’t send him away. He glanced unsurely at the stairs which would lead him to Jaemin’s room. Noo.. _right?_

“No,” the human mumbled to himself reassuringly, massaging his temples in an attempt to calm down, “Get it together, Donghyuck. He likes having you around. No need to be antsy.”

And yet, not even one minute later, Donghyuck was hurrying to the vampire’s room. Jaemin didn’t like when people entered his room and let alone, when they did it without his permission. Yet here he was.

Jaemin was inside his coffin, yet it wasn’t closed. (Donghyuck had always wondered how he was supposed to breathe in there). The vampire opened his eyes and jumped up when he heard the sound of the door slamming open. “Jaemin!” Donghyuck yelled and kneeled next to the coffin, eyes on the vampire. While Jaemin didn’t die in it, he loved his coffin. He bought it with a 10% discount code and he wouldn’t trade it for any other coffin in the world. It made him feel vampire-y. That was his first step to overcome his identity crisis and accept that he was a vampire.

“Donghyuck, I’m sleeping,” Jaemin groaned and laid back down, his hand reaching for the lid to close the coffin so that he would be engulfed by darkness and his thoughts only. 

But Donghyuck held the coffin lid tightly, preventing Jaemin from closing it. “No, you aren’t. I know it. Don’t lie.”

“Donghyuck, please, I want to sleep,” Jaemin said weakly, his hands clenching the lid and his head turned away from the human. He may be amazingly strong but his emotional capacity didn’t suffice to hold the lid properly and to have the conversation the human wanted them to hold. He just wanted to die for good right now.

“No, listen to me,” Donghyuck, moving the lid further back so Jaemin had to let go of it. Instead, the vampire groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. “Leave me alone,” Jaemin whined and turned away. 

“I need to have this conversation now. No matter how selfish I’m going to sound - I don’t think I can go to sleep if I don’t get to talk about it.”

“Oh Drac’, _fine_ ,” Jaemin sighed loudly, his back still turned to Donghyuck. The human let go of the lid and grabbed the edges of the coffin, looking into the coffin with puppy eyes. 

The whole situation gave a quite funny image to outsiders. A tall man laying in his coffin, his back turned to the human who was kneeling next to and staring into the coffin like his life depended on it. 

“You want to get rid of me, don’t you?” Donghyuck cried, everything suddenly exploding in him,”You’re ignoring me because you don’t know how to yet and because you don’t want to hurt me an-”

At hearing Donghyuck’s words, Jaemin turned to Donghyuck and quickly sat up. “Are you kidding me? Do you really think that? Why in Transylvania would you think that?”

“Hello? Did we forget about that whole ‘I have nowhere to go’ situation?” Donghyuck snapped, throwing his arms up in the air out of frustration,” Because I have no money, no house and no friends. I have no fucking identity!”

Jaemin quickly reached for the human’s hands and held them together in his, locking eyes with him for the first time in days. “I told you. You have me.”

“Are you going to let me live with you until I fucking die, then? Because I think you’re going to bore yourself to death, instead.”

Jaemin chuckled lowly, shaking his had with a small grin.

“Baby, I’m immortal.”

Donghyuck blinked at him, clearly unimpressed at the unfitting joke and it quickly made Jaemin’s grin drop as well. 

“Look, I told you. I don’t mind having you here. I like having you around,” Jaemin made,”And if that changes, I will find you a house to live in. I have the money.”

“Alright.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Then that’s over?”

“Jaemin.”

“What?”

“Why did you take me to your house in the first place?”

“Oh.”

“ _Oh?_ ”

“I don’t know if you want to hear it,” Jaemin frowned, preparing to just lie down in his coffin again. He’d rather be dead in a coffin right now than to have to talk about this. 

“Is it bad?”

“Yes. It’s.. I think you’re going to be scared of me. And I don’t want that.”

Donghyuck huffed. 

“Don’t be a fucking pussy.”

Jaemin glared at him. “ _Holy shit_ , are you annoying.”

**PART VIII**

“So wait. You wanted to..drink my blood?” Donghyuck asked, his voice a few octaves higher than usual and Jaemin winced. He wanted to die. In this moment, he truly wanted to be a mortal again. Once again.

They had moved their conversation from Jaemin's bedroom to the living room because Jaemin wasn't too comfortable talking to him while laying in his coffin.

“Yes.”

“And wait. You wanted to wait with biting until I was healthy again.”

“Yes.”

“But I am healthy now.”

“That is correct.”

“Then.. _what am I doing here still?_ ”

Jaemin shrugged, avoiding eye contact as best as he could. Luckily it's been a while since his least meal or otherwise he'd have blushed. He was so embarrassed. Donghyuck, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. He tried to connect the dots but every scenario he went through in his head didn't make sense to him in any way. So instead he opted for asking more questions.

"So. Are you going to bite me now, or no?"

"Honestly ㅡ not anymore, really."

"And why?" Donghyuck asked curiously,"I don't think I'd taste bad."

Jaemin shook his head. Of course, not. He knew Donghyuck's blood would be of high quality but he didn't know how to tell the human that he had grown attached to him and that he didn’t know if he could punish him like that.

He should've just bitten him, Jaemin almost groaned. Why did he allow the other to come into his life like that?

"I,” Jaemin hesitated,”don't want to bite you because I like you."

"You act like being a vampire is something bad," Donghyuck pouted. Jaemin raised a brow at him, telling him that, _yes, it was bad_. He spent years figuring out how to live like this.

"You're being dramatic."

"No."

Donghyuck laughed. "Uhm, yes? Despite me calling you lame, you're the coolest person I've ever seen, and that's not because I don't remember anything from before you found me in the snow. You've travelled around a lot, you've learned so many languages - you let a stranger live with you even after knowing that you won't bite them. _I think you're fucking rad, dude_."

Jaemin looked at him in awe, a small pout on his lips. "You don't mean that-"

"I do," Donghyuck smiled at him, taking Jaemin's cold hands into his warm ones. "I don't know if other vampires are as cool as you and Jeno, but hey, I don't really mind becoming one if it’s with you. I don't have anything to do anyway."

And Jaemin knew from the moment the human asked Jaemin to turn him into a vampire simply _because he was fucking bored_ , that he wouldn't mind spending a lifetime with him.

  
  
  
  



End file.
